Harry Potter and the Foxes of Legend
by FoxWolfDemon
Summary: Kurama is sent to Hogwarts with the help of his fox. They find more dangers that they expected.rating just to be safe Harry Potter Yu Yu Hakusho crossover
1. Two New Professors

This is my first cross over. I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. 

000000000

_Where am I? I was with Yusuke one minute and the next I am next to this huge castle full of wizards and I am in a forest. I think it has something to do with m fox and her collar because now I am stuck between my fox form and my human form. I think my fox used her collar's powers to bring me here because I have told my mother about my secret and she didn't take it very well. I think Leah had a friend here. I hope they find us. I have always wondered where she goes sometimes. It must be here where she goes. She has been gone almost a whole year before. I am so tired._

000000000

"What is it Fang," said a half giant named Hagrid.

Fang was running into the forest with Hagrid right behind him. Hagrid hears a low growling sound as they get closer. Then he saw what was growling. "Oh hello Leah. You're just in time ya know. What is that behind you girl?" Leah transforms into a human. "He is a friend of mine and he needs a place to stay for a while. Could he stay here?"

"I don't know Leah. I think we need to speak with Albus abou' this one. Look at 'im hes got a tail and ears like fox. How are we going to hide them from the school?"

"The same way mine are hidden." Leah takes the magic off to reveal her white fox ears and tail. "I am the last white fox around and he is a dear friend of mine."

"Well let's get him to Dumbledore. He should let you know how this will turn ou'

000000000

Leah carries Kurama up to Dumbledore's office. She says the password and it lets her in. Dumbledore was in his chair. "I was expecting you Leah," He said

"Yes sir I thought you would be. I need you help," she said as she sat down the figure.

"Why do you need my help? It looks as if he needs my help more than you."

"Yes sir he does. He is a good friend of mine from Japan. I think I have told you about him. Well he needs a home. As you can see he is much like I am. He told his mother about it and she freaked. I transported him here with me hoping he could stay. So can he. I know Professor Sprouts has been wanting an assistant and he is great with plants and he has some magic in him I have seen it before he just needs to learn I can help there and I can take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"Leah, Leah. Calm down I will let him stay under those conditions now you may need to escort him to the Hospital Wing."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. Oh and sir could you not tell him who I am yet? He might not take it to well."

"Certainly Leah. I will expect to see you and…"

"Oh sorry his name is Kurama, but we will call him Professor Kent."

"Yes that is for the best. I will see you at the start of term feast tonight, Then?"

"Yes, sir." With that Leah took Kurama to the Hospital Wing.

000000000

"Well Leah he has no real problems besides extreme exhaustion. The poor boy, What did you do to him? You were never this exhausted when you used that collar." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"It confuses me to Madam. Maybe he is not used to the power yet, but I think there is something more to this than can be seen. I think another item has interfered with mine fore I am also too weary after that and I am used to it," said Leah.

"Do you think it was You Know Who?"

"Possibly but I think it was him and someone Kurama knows and has fought before, or knows him."

"I think that you are in complete safety with Dumbledore around."

"That is why I brought him here. Madam if he wakes up please tell him that he needs to meet someone in the great hall and please escort him there for me," said Leah.

"Of course Leah, anything for a friend."

"Thank you Madam. I must leave now the kids will be arriving soon and I need to be in the Great Hall. Oh and Madam don't forget to give him proper attire and a hat to cover up those ears of his."

"This was the first time I have seen such a person. He has a tail and ears."

"But Madam I also have those."

"What I meant was his are a different color and his hair, I have not seen it before. At least you have a solid hair color for the most part. He has the colors everywhere."

"Madam he is between transformation which is another reason I think another item has interfered with mine. I am surprised that I am not between my transformation as well. I think someone was targeting him."

"Well we need to let him get some rest. I will send him down when he wakes up. Oh and Leah put these on I don't think the kids have seen Japanese style clothing before."

Leah put on over her kimono a navy blue robe with silver stars on it. She tied her silver; navy blue streaked hair into a ponytail with the ribbon and put a wizard hat over her ears.

"You know Madam I will never get used to this hat. It crushes the heck out of my ears."

"You will have to wear it until Dumbledore put the spell back on you."

"Yes I know. Bye Madam."

000000000

With that, Leah set off for the Great Hall for the feast. She ran into Peeves on the way. He dumped a bunch of chalk dust all over her.

"Nice to have you back with us Leah."

"Peeves you are going to pay one of these days." Leah shakes the chalk dust off and enters the Great Hall.

000000000

"Ah Leah you are here at last. We were hoping to discuss something with you about the boy. The staff believes that Lord Voldemort has something to do with the boy being half way between formations," said Dumbledore.

"As do I sir. I also believe he has an accomplice that knows about him and the boy."

"My thoughts exactly. That is why you two are to stay here for awhile,"

"Professor Dumbledore I don't find it wise to have two fox demons of legend running around the school. They might kill someone." Leah glares at who said that.

"Now Severus, I think we can trust them,"

"For once I have to agree with him. In legend Fox Demons were known for being very devious and cunning we must look out for the children's safety."

"Professor Magonagall you of all people should trust me. I don't think they will be of any trouble. They are teachers here now."

"What those things are apart of the staff."

"Yes we are Severus and I think you owe us an apology. I have been coming here and leaving Kent alone in Japan ever since Harry started coming here on Dumbledore's wishes because he thought Harry would get into more trouble than he could handle. I have saved his life in secret for years now. Harry just thinks I am Dumbledore's dog. What makes you think Kent will be any different?" Leah yelled at the professor.

"Your kind are all alike. One of these days you will betray us to You Know Who."

"What makes you think that. I am apart of the order am I not?"

"She is right Severus. We can trust her and the boy and we will." Dumbledore said calmly as usual.

"Thank you Dumbledore," she said as she sat down, face very red from the fight.

"Ah the student are arriving," said Professor Sprout.

000000000

Harry was deep in thought, 'I keep having these strange dreams about Lord Voldemort, but this time there are three things in it as well. They have dog ears and a tail to each of them. Does this have something to do with Voldemort or the strange animal things? In the dream two of the animal things are fighting Voldemort while the other is standing off to the side doing nothing. I think the two fighting Voldemort are on our side, but what about the other one?'

"Hey Harry you there?" said a flaming red haired boy.

"Yeah Ron I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh nothing important."

"Whatever. We were just talking about who the DADA teacher is this year. It would be really bad if Umbridge came back again." Harry looks around the car. All his friends are with him in the cub. There was a girl with brown wavy hair sitting next to him named Hermione. There was a girl with flaming red hair that was Ron's sister named Ginny and a semi large guy named Neville.

"Yeah it would be bad wouldn't it,"

"Harry did you hear that Professor Sprout asked for new assistant. I hope they are good if she got one," said Neville. He had always been into plants.

"No I hadn't heard. But I agree I hope they are good too." Harry remembered the time back in second year that Hermione had been petrified and that Professor Sprout was the one to bring her back with the Mandrakes.

The train was coming to a stop and all of them got off. Harry heard the familiar yells of Hagrid calling for the first years. He remembered that time too. He had just met Hagrid in the first year. Harry gets into one of the carriages and they ride of to the school.

000000000

The sorting ceremony had already finished and Dumbledore stood up. "Student we are pleased to announce that we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome Professor Karns." Everyone clapped especially the boys when a pretty young woman stood up. She had on a navy blue robe with silver stars on it that matched her hair. "Yes welcome, welcome. Also he is not here right now but I am pleased to announce that Professor Sprout has a new assistant and I must say he is pretty good with plants myself. His name is Professor Kent." Just then the doors open to reveal Kurama…pardon me Kent at the doorway. All the girls stared at the man with red silver streaked hair that had on a matching emerald outfit and wizard hat. "Ah so you made it Professor Kent. Professor Karns could you be so kind as to escort him to his seat?"

"Yes sir," Leah… pardon me again Karns ran over to Kent and started to walk him to his seat. He sat down next to her.

"Where am I?" said Kent.

"I will answer that later," she whispered to him. "Until then enjoy yourself and eat."

"Now let the feast begin," Dumbledore said the rest of the announcements while they were whispering.

Kent was shocked to see the food appear out of know where.

"You should really try to eat something. When I found you it looked like you hadn't eaten for days." The fact was neither him or his fox had eaten anything since his mother kicked him out.

'I am so sorry mother for dragging you into my good for nothing life' he thought to himself.

"Professor Karns, when you found me did you happen to see a fox by chance?"

"Yes as a matter of fact she is with me in my office I will bring you to her after the feast. I am sure Madam Pomfrey would like you to stay in the Hospital Wing for another night."

"Yes she does and thank you."

"No problem," said Karns.

'Good he hasn't seen my collar yet. I will show him my true form tonight. Oh my ears ache.'

000000000000

Harry couldn't stop starring at Professor Karns. 'She looks exactly like one of the animal things from my dream and so does Professor Kent.'

"Earth to Harry. I know she is good looking but come on," said Ron. "You are starting to look like Hermione over there." Hermione too had not been paying much attention to the food either along with several other girls. They were all staring at Professor Kent.

"He is so dreamy," Harry heard one of the girls from Ravenclaw say. It turned out to be one of Cho's friends.

0000000000000

The feast ended and everyone went to his or her dorms. Ron and Hermione were the prefects so he didn't get a chance to talk to the guys about the two new professors that looked like people in his dream.

0000000000000

Kent walked back to the Hospital Wing and laid on one of the beds waiting for Professor Karns to arrive with Leah. He took off his hat and let his ears out of the prison they had been in. That hat had crushed his ears all night.

"Do your ears hurt," said Karns as she walked in.

"Yes very much."

"Let me help," Karns walked over to the bed and went behind him and started to rub his ears. Karns felt Kent relax at her touch.

"Where is my fox?" said Kent.

"I am your fox."

Kent realized that Karns had stopped rubbing and his ears started to hurt again. "You are Leah." Kent said shocked.

Leah came to face him on the bed. "Yes I am your beloved Leah, and if you want proof I still have my collar. See?" Leah revealed the collar she had hidden from him the whole night.

"Leah I knew it was you some how, oh and could you please rub my ears again they are hurting like heck."

"Sure," she walked behind him and sat down and again started to rub his ears.

"How did I get here?"

"My collar brought both of us here. This is were I have been going for the past five years. I brought you here because of your mom kicking us out and we didn't have a place to stay. Dumbledore the Head Master said we could as long as we worked. You are to help Professor Sprout while I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Leah heard Kurama let out a groan of relief and she continued to rub.

"So why am I so dang weak and between my demon and human form?"

"That is were it gets a little more complicated. I think Lord Voldemort has something to do with it."

"Who is that?"

"He is the worst dark wizard around. He has come back from near death caused by a boy I have been protecting all this time named Harry Potter, but I also think some else who holds a grudge or something on you helped him retrieve an item that almost beat mine in strength. I think it has the power to change you to Youko and mess with mine. Luckily it didn't work correctly or we wouldn't be here and you would be Youko fully.

"You know what I think you think to much," said Kurama teasingly

"I think you are right. Anyway you need your rest for tomorrow so I will go now. When you get out of here tomorrow you will share an office with me."

"Could you at least stay here until I fall asleep because I never would if you stop rubbing my ears. They start to hurt when you stop," said Kurama.

"Okay fine but only until you fall asleep," Leah leaned back on the headboard so Kurama could lay back.

They both wound up sleeping there and Madam Pomfrey didn't bother to wake them up when she came to check on the new professor. She walked out and closed the doors behind her leaving them to sleep.

000000000

So what do you think? Please R&R. Until next time. Ja ne


	2. Roses and Wolves

Hi everyone I got some reviews so I might as well answer them becauseone had a lot of questions I think you need to know the answers to.

**What2callmyself: Thank you so much for the review and I will gladly answer you question although some are spoilers for the rest of the story. Some of the answers to your question were meant to be unanswered in the last chapter and will be in this one.**

_**Why did Kurama's mother not take the news so well?**_

**Because Kurama told her that he had taken her real sons life. Like if he hadn't taken over his body the boy would have a different personality and things like that and his mother didn't like that he stole her son from her. Also because I could not think of any other reason to have Kurama leave**

_**Why are you calling Kurama, Kent?**_

**Because most of the student at Hogwarts have heard of him and would recognize the name and it would be chaos from there although I might put that in. The kids discovering their secret I mean.**

_**Who is the other person in the dream?**_

**The person in the dream is Lord Voldemort's accomplice, but the person might betray him that is why the person is standing to the side. Either he ispreparing to attack Lord Voldemort of he is watching in amusement as Voldemort destroys the two demons.**

_**Harry had a dream where Leah and Kurama were fighting Voldemort, why is that?**_

**It was something like a vision caused by his scar. The dream will come to life later in the story.**

_**Why won't the teachers accept the foxes?**_

**In the story Fox demons are worse and more deadly than a Basilisk and a werewolf combinedThe professors are worried about the kids safetybecause of that.**

_**What does the legend have to do with Leah and Kurama?**_

**Okay here is the question I knew was going to be asked. It is kind of hard to explain but Leah and Kurama are the legend. Before Kurama was turned into a human they stole and killed more people than Voldemort just for the fun of it. Harry will actually work with the two to defeat Voldemort once again.**

_**When Leah leaves Kurama alone in Japan, was she there with Kurama as anything more than a friend? Like because she knew of something that was going to happen and was protecting him? A prophecy or a legend?**_

**I don't understand the first part of the Question but Leah had been with Kurama most of her life as a fox, not wanting to reveal herself. Kurama gives her the collar and she accidentally used her power and stumbled onto Hogwarts during Harry's father's time. She kept going back each year for a little while after that, but when Harry started going there, Dumbledore asked her if she would watch over Harry and she agreed. Leah would like to think of Kurama as a lover but is afraid to tell him because she is afraid he won't share her feelings.**

**Kurama will be lost at some points in the story but Leah helps him through those times.**

_**What about Leah? Will we know more about her and who she is?**_

**Hopefully yes. She has kept many secrets from Kurama and she might tell him sometime in the story what they are. Like where she came from and what happened to her family.**

**The whole Yu Yu Hakusho cast will soon come into the story later on, but as for now they don't even know he is gone.**

**Phychopyro16- thanks for the review. I enjoy writing this story but I seem to have writer's block with it. I would enjoy your help.**

**RoseFire-shadow666-I am sorry I have taken awhile to update but I didn't get many reviews so I stopped writing it until you and a few other people reviewed.**

**Yuya Element- Thankx for the review. I will try and update faster.**

**imastupidguy- Thankx for the review. I hope that wasn't a flame.**

Thank you for the reviews and I hope that explained it a little better. Now on with the story.

000000000

A man that looked like a snake was sitting in a chair in a room with a snake curled up in the corner. He was Lord Voldemort. "Wormtongue, please will you bring in the boy?"

"Yes master." Wormtongue ran out the room and brought the boy with him.

"You wanted to see me sir?" said a wolf boy.

"Yes Koma, I did. Did your Wolf Fang Staff do its job properly?" said Voldemort.

"No sir it only tired them out and Kurama is just stuck between forms. I don't see why it didn't work all the way. All of my weapons before have worked properly."

"Maybe you underestimated the power of that girls collar. I do not stand for failure Koma. You will kill that boy so I can kill the girl that has helped Harry defeat me so many times. By the way why do you want that boy killed?"

"Because sir he killed my tribe and my family."

"Answer me this. Why didn't you want to fight him as a human? You would have easily killed and not go though all this trouble."

"Sir it is a matter of pride. I would like to kill him at his strongest so I can avenge my family and tribe."

"Very well you may leave now," said Voldemort.

"Yes sir," Koma turns to leave but is stopped by Wormtounge.

"What do you want Wormtounge," said Koma.

"You share no feelings for this girl right?"

"None what so ever."

"Good because I enjoy seeing people tortured before they are killed."

"You are truly vile Wormtounge."

"Thank you."

0000000000

Leah woke up with Kurama sleeping peacefully in her arms. She rubs her eyes and doesn't completely know her surroundings. In other words she thinks she is in her office instead of the Hospital. See screams when she realized that Kurama was on her sleeping. This woke Kurama up.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"We fell asleep last night and I thought I had gone back to my office."

"I guess not."

"Oh what am I going to do. My first class is today and I am not ready yet," said Leah.

"Well you better hurry, it is almost time for the students to be at breakfast." Kurama said as he looked up at the clock.

"I will see you around. Also Professor Sprout will be looking for you at breakfast so you should get ready as well. I will come back here after class if you ears start to hurt again and I will show you how to massage them yourself." Said Leah.

"Alright, bye."

With that Leah turned out the doors to the Hospital and ran to her office. She changed into a silver cloak with dark blue trimming. She lets down her hair and brushes it until it was silky smooth. She ties her hair up in a bow and walks out of the room. She arrives at the Great Hall just before Kurama and sat down at her spot at the table. She was to the right of Snape and left of Kurama. Kurama just sat down when the first kids started to arrive.

"Students could one person from each house wake up their house. I need everyone here this morning for a couple of arrangements I must tell them about. Hurry," said Professor Dumbledore.

Four sixth year students ran out of the great hall, one being Harry Potter. He ran to his house portrait and said the password but the Fat Lady was asleep. Harry tries to wake her up but to no avail. Some third year students from the house walk out. Harry seized his chance to get in. Once inside he wakes up his best friend, Ron, and the other sixth year students.

"What is it Harry?" asked Ron.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see all of us this morning." Replied Harry.

0000000000

All the houses were in the Great Hall waiting for Professor Dumbledore to give the announcement. "I wonder what it is all about," said Ron.

"Probably about some things he didn't want us to worry about last night during the feast," said Hermione.

"I don't think so. He never put off anything for the next day," said Harry.

"Quiet students quiet." Everyone looks at Professor Dumbledore, "I did not mean to alarm you but I really think you should know…."

Harry looked at Professor Karns and Professor Kent and saw them tense up as Dumbledore said these words but quickly relax again.

"…. That Voldemort has found a new dangerous follower. We would have never known this without the help of our two new Professors. This person is just as violent and cunning as Voldemort and to my knowledge has killed numerous times in the past. We don't exactly know his name but I advise you to listen to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Karns, she will help you learn a spell that will help your chances in defeating him."

The whole school was silent, even the Professors knew nothing of this other person. After a few minutes everyone starts to whisper. Dumbledore quickly quiets them again and goes on to say, "I know all of you are worried. I am as well. This person could defeat Voldemort if he wanted to. That is why I myself and all the professors will learn the spell and then if we stay together as a whole we might be able to defeat this terrible foe."

"Sir, if I may, I would like to add on to this," said Professor Karns.

"Very well," said Dumbledore.

"I will be honored to teach everyone he this spell, but I must warn you it will not be easy and if you are not strong enough you will die. So only fifth years and up will learn the actual spell. The lower years will learn the spell that powers it up. Also I would like to see a few people after classes for a few days to learn the most powerful part of the all together three-part spell. I will observe you during class to see the two students from each house I will pick. You can sign up on the post boards in your common room if you are interested. Thank you." With that Professor Karns sat back down.

"Thank you Karns and this will all happen when the threat is near. The spell I believe could actually defeat Voldemort if need be."

"Sir I very much hate to interrupt but I would also like to make and announcement," said Professor Kent.

"Yes you may," said Dumbledore.

"I will teach with consent of Professor Sprout and Professor Dumbledore a healing drought made from some special plants. This should prove to be very helpful in the battle. I also will teach you how to make a stunning drought and an energy drain drought with the help of Professor Snape. This will only be for the sixth years though. Seventh years are too old and others are too young. I am sorry if you feel left out," he said and then sat down.

"I give my consent to all these. What about you Professor Sprout? Professor Snape I am sure you wouldn't mind."

"Oh no not at all," said Sprout.

"I would enjoy her company," said Professor Snape.

"Then it is set. Students would you please go to your first class now," said Dumbledore.

Everyone got up and walked to their first classes. Harry and the other sixth years had Professor Sprout first and the fifth years had Professor Karns. The sixth year boy were extremely jealous because most of them found Professor Karns beautiful and wanted to have her class first, but the sixth year girls had no problem because they all thought the same about Professor Kent. The sixth years go to the Greenhouse to find Professor Kent and Professor Sprout waiting for them.

"Good day class," said Professor Sprout, "Today we are going to start on a new plant that Professor Kent is found of. Today we start raising roses."

All the boys sigh. That was not what they were hoping to study first this year. They really wanted to now about the potions that Professor said he would teach them but the girls all loved the idea of raising roses.

"But theses are no ordinary roses. They are ones I have breed myself and have very strong healing and power boosting effects to a wizard, but they are extremely difficult to raise and if not raised properly have devastating effects on the wizard or witch that tries to use them," said Professor Kent

"Are these the plants that will be used to defeat You Know Who?" asked a Griffindor student.

"No sorry those you won't learn until the end of the next term," said Professor Kent.

"So why do we need to learn how to raise them?" asked Malfoy.

"Because they will be seen again, somewhere. I will also teach you how to raise a plant that counteracts the rose."

They just finish seeding the rose when the bell rings. Professor Sprout just let Professor Kent teach and the students all seemed to like the way he taught.

"Before you go I must tell you that the color of the rose will depend on how you raise it. You better remember that because I am giving a short quiz about what we went over today and your homework is to find out in your books what the color of the rose means for each color. Thank you and good bye," said Professor Sprout.

The sixth year's next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts much to the glee of the boys. They all walk to the classroom and went in. Professor Karns is now where is sight and so they all take out their books.

"What are those books doing out for? Put them away, put them away," said Professor Karns at the door, "Take out your wands, those are all you need this term."

Everyone puts away their books and took out their wands. Harry was very exited about this class. He was always exceptional at this class. He was hoping to be one of the people she picked to learn the spell.

"Well class follow me outside. We will spend little time indoors this years so soon you need to wear warm clothing in my class."

Professor Karns walked them all outside and took them to the edge of the forest before she turns around to stop. "Okay class we are going into the Dark Forest to see an animal you have never seen before and I will teach you how to calm and defeat. Come along." She turns around again and walks into the forest. Everyone nervously follows they knew the stories about that place.

They come to a small clearing and they walk up to a fence. "I have caught these creatures for you all to observe and study for time and then we will enter the pen and face them," said Professor Karns

Everyone looks out into the clearing hoping to see what Professor Karns was talking about. "Um excuse me Professor, but what is out there?" asked Harry.

"You of all people can't see them Harry? How about trying a little harder and concentrate on a very deep joyous thought everyone."

The class all closes their eyes and tried to think of a joyful thought. Harry thought of his parents with him and Ron thinks of flying. Everyone then opens their eyes to see some magnificently beautiful creatures that looked to be like wolves with wings. They all counted up to one more than the same amount as in the class. They were all gray except for four. Two were black and one was white but the other was of a different color that stunned the whole class. It was silver with black markings around its eyes and on its front paws.

"I see you all have noticed my favorite of all the winged wolves. She is like a best friend to me. The reason I am showing these to you is because I know you are going to encounter them when we go to face Voldemort. I just learned that he got six packs of these creatures under his control. This is only one small pack. Their numbers in an average pack contain three times as big as this one."

My other sixth year class will also be working with the wolves to train them in case something happens to one of you, another will be there to control them. Now let's begin. Follow me, class." Everyone follows Professor to the gate to the fence was. "Okay before you go in there you need to know the spell. You will hold your wand out and say the incantation: Shadow Wolf Shetema. Once you give the wolf a name you will say the name in place of Shadow Wolf. Now that you know that get in a line and one by one you will enter the fence and get your wolf," said Professor Karns.

"Professor how will we know which one the spell affected?" asked a Slitheren student.

"Good question, the wolf will start to act like a puppy of sorts and after you train it a little it will come right up to you," Professor Karns answered.

The class formed into a line with Hermione first. "Okay dear, you are first. I will open the gate and you will step in. The wolves will growl so do not be alarmed. Say the incantation and retrieve the wolf with the collar and leash that I will give you quickly and get out of there as fast as you can, we wouldn't want someone winding up in the Hospital Wing."

Professor Karns opened the gate and gave Hermione the collar and she walked in nervously. Professor closed the gate and Hermione whispered the incantation. Nothing happened, and the wolves started to growl. "You need to say it louder dear," said Professor Karns.

Hermione gulped nervously and said the incantation louder. This time on of the wolves started to jump up and down excitedly. Hermione walked over to the wolf, which was black and put the collar around its neck and led it out.

"Very good Hermione, five points for Griffindor for the outstanding performance. Class, you must do exactly the same way as Hermione did it or you will wind up in trouble."

The rest of the class went in and got their wolf without any trouble. Harry was last and it was his turn to get his wolf. There were only two wolves left so he knew which ones he was going to get. The last ones were the silver wolf and the white wolf.

"Ah Harry you must be truly exceptional. Those two left are the leaders of the pack. The white one is the Alpha Male and the silver is the Alpha female. You will have more trouble calming these two but with my help I think you can do it," said Professor Karns.

They both enter the pen automatically hearing the growls of the two wolves. "Okay Harry you will try it first on both wolves. I will help only if you don't calm them on the first try."

"Okay Professor. Shadow Wolf Shetema!" Harry yelled as loud as he could.

The white wolf starts to chase his tail. Harry ran over to the wolf placed the collar around the neck and walked back to the professor. She takes the wolf and Harry turned around to face the silver wolf, which was on her feet ready to run after Harry if he tried anything funny. He said the incantation, but it seemed to have no affect as the wolf starts to run right for him and was about to snap her jaws on his arm Professor Karns stepped in the way and yelled the incantation. The silver wolf dropped to the ground and just sat there.

"Harry I am so sorry I did not mean to put you in so much danger. If this wolf had bitten you, you would automatically die. Their saliva is very poisonous and will take affect right away. You will train the Alpha male this one will be mine to take care of. She is not safe to let you touch her until she has been completely trained," said Professor Karns.

"Wouldn't you be in the same amount of danger as us than?" asked Harry.

"No I have an immunity to the poison that I was taught as a girl and you also will learn but later in the year."

The bell rings as Harry and Professor Karns were talking and everyone lead their wolves back to the pen and released them. Everyone left to there next class. Professor told Harry to stay though.

"Yes what is it Professor?" asked Harry.

"Harry I am sorry about today I shouldn't have let you face her."

"It is okay Professor. I have been in worse situations before."

"Yes I know. Will you come to my office some time tonight after everyone is asleep?"

"What for?"

"I need to tell you something, okay. Just meet me there and if the teachers catch you give them this." Professor Karns gave Harry a ring okay, and don't loose that. It is my favorite ring and I want it back you here. Now hurry to your next class, don't be late."

Harry ran off to catch up with the rest of his class and placed Professor Karns ring on his finger.

0000000000

The day was over and Professor Karns went into her office. The laid across her bed and sighed. She thought the day went well, and need some rest before she visited Kurama again. A few minutes later she got up and went to the Hospital Wing. Once she got there she was glad to notice that no one but Kurama was there. She walked over to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Leah (**remember that Professor Karns and Leah are one in the same. The same is true about Kurama and Professor Kent**)

"Nothing, just thinking," he responded.

"You look worried. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am just thinking about my mother is all."

"Kurama you are going to have to get over her, or you will never live to your greatest potential."

"I know, but I can't believe she just went and kicked me out. I knew she wouldn't take it well but not that bad," Kurama started to cry.

"You miss her don't you?"

"Very much."

"Well I can't get her back for you but maybe I can be there for you like she was."

"Thank you Leah. You are the best friend I could ever have."

Leah felt a knot in her stomach 'is that the only way he thinks of me, as a friend. I wish I could change that, and maybe I will after a while.' She thought to herself

"I am here to help you though anything, Kurama, remember that." She pulls Kurama into a hug and let him cry onto her.

After a while the tears stopped and Kurama looked up at Leah and asked, "Could you rub my ears again the are truly killing me."

"Sure," Leah takes off his hat and sat behind him and started to rub his ears.

She heard Kurama groan in pleasure as she gently rubs his ears. Then she went lower to his back. Kurama just groans in response. Leah keeps rubbing for awhile then stopped.

"What is it Leah?" Kurama asked.

"What is this, on your back?"

Kurama was afraid she would find that scar, "It is nothing don't worry about it." Kurama turns around on the bed and faces Leah. "Will you let me massage you in return?" purposely changing the subject.

"I guess so." She said suspiciously.

Kurama gently takes Leah's hat off and places it next to his on the bed then placed his hands gently on her shoulders and started to rub them. Leah groaned in response as his gentle touch gave her a massage. After a while Kurama stopped and went to sit next to her on the bed, which was at the headboard. He pulls her into his lap without any protest from her and held her in an embrace.

"Thank you Leah for being here for me. This is all new to me and I get frightened when I am alone here. I need you to visit me all the time after classes okay. Just to make sure you are okay and to help me get through all of this."

"Don't worry Kurama I will," she said as she snuggled into him.

"Thank you," he said.

Leah felt Kurama kiss her cheek and knew she was going for the lips next when the door opens.

"Sorry did I disturb anything?" It was Harry and he was blushing madly as well as Kurama and Leah.

"No you didn't bother us at all. I was just about to leave to see you anyway so let's go," said Leah. "Bye Kurama hopefully you will be out tomorrow."

"Bye Leah."

"Um…your names are not Karns and Kent? Wait a second you are my fox aren't you. Don't even try lying to me I can see your ears," said Harry.

"Um…dang it you weren't supposed to know. Please Harry tell no one else you know okay not even the teachers need to know you know our secret, okay?" asked Leah.

"Sure, I won't tell anyone but I want to know why you are hiding your selves."

"Okay fine what ever as long as you tell no one," said Leah.

Kurama just looked at him.

"Let's get back to my office and I will explain everything.

0000000000

What do you think so far? I am really truly sorry about not updating I hope this makes it up to you. Please don't flame me.


End file.
